martin whitly soul mate, and wrongfully convicted
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: martin whitly was charged at the surgeon. but he was not the one who did them. but all it comes down to his soon to be ex wife.


_Chapter 1_

* * *

Martin whitly sat reading his book thinking over the years of his life. He knew he was framed by his ex wife. The vile woman that she is. He remembers all of the times he stopped her trying to murder and abuse their kids. In which basically started her killing spree with someone she had to look like him. Now she turned his children away from him. Martin sighed no one believed him on the fact that he didn't do it. But he made friends with his guard though. He was given the chance to help others while he was locked in this place. Plus it helped him trying not to think of avoiding his son and daughter at their vice mothers request. But he just wished something would happen good to him. His thoughts was cut short when a bright silver glow appeared even his guard seen it. So it meant he was not crazy. When the light died down and after the evil laughter died down it even gave him the chills. But his eyes went wide when he saw the most beautiful woman he has ever seen before. She was badly wounded and leaving nothing to the imagination. She was bleeding all over the floor.

"marcus get me all the medical stuff and things to wash her." Ordered martin

Marcus smiled he was calling this a miracle for his friend that he was in charge with. Maybe martin might find love with this angel. But he will have to watch and see what and how he acted around the little angel that appeared out of nowhere with dark laughter. He wondered if that was the person who harmed the girl. But martin was being protective already. Maybe she would be good for him. But if the other staff takes her away he would have to help to convince them to keep her with him. Because he would not like to see if she was taken from him. He rushed in with everything that he would need. Martin nodded his thanks to his friend who guarded him.

"ok now let's see what was done to you little on." Whispered Martin

Martin started to stitch her up as he cleaned her from the looks of that she was raped, this poor woman must been through enough. But she here with him now. He wouldn't let nothing happen to her. He dressed her in his clothes. As he brushed her long hair and laid her in his bed. He wondered why this little one be sent to him of all people. But the thing is he was drawn to her as if he wanted her. It felt like he was connected to her. Or he was with her at one point in time. It made him wonder what and why he could not remember. but he was already possessive over her. martin kissed her forehead only to see a golden moon glow there before disappearing . he sighed not sure what to do with her. But maybe he could lie and say she was his new mate. He could get Marcus to fake documents on her so she would not be removed from his cell. He wanted to know her.

* * *

_Meanwhile a few hours later_

Marcus did what he asked of him to make her his room mate. He and Marcus has been friends since he started watching him. So he wished to give his friends some joy. but Its not like they never placed a female with a male before. Plus they never would even notice. Marcus was relieved for the night so he was alone with the female. He sighed as he continued to read while waiting for her to wake up. He ran his fingers over the locket. It looked special and seemed special to her. He didn't have to wait to long since she was screaming about someone named endymion to leave her alone. He rushed to her side she didn't need to make the guards come and give her something. He ran his hands through her long silver hair. As he tried to calm her down. She was only crying hysterically now. But that would not have them running to inject something into her. So the filthy beast was named endymion who dared to harm this female. Why did endymion sound familiar. It was locked in his mind for a while but he cant remember it. Those thoughts are for later. Even though he didn't know she was trying to figure out where she was even at. And where endymion transported her to. But she was comfortable.

"calm down little one. I'm not going to let no one take you or harm you." Soothed martin

"where am I and who are you?" asked usagi

Martin closed his eyes and tried not to moan at the bell like voice he heard from this woman. This woman cant be human by her looks. The glowing silver moon showed it. His cock moved a bit but he tried to hide it. He looked the woman over only to notice her unearthly beauty. Her ice blue eyes. He sighed and would have to take things slow with her. Well if the staff don't figure out that she wasn't a patient. She looked at him with confusion. She looked at the clothing she was put in as if she was starting to realize that she landed herself into a state hospital and into the wrongfully convicted surgeon. Oh how he hates his ex wife. Well not ex wife yet since she wont sign those damn devorce papers as if she knew she would not get his money once she did. He made sure of that before they married.

"well little one what's your name. let's start with that." Said martin

"Usagi briefs. But know as other names as well. What's your name?" asked usagi

Well usagi my name is martin whitly. But it seems you are my room mate for the time being." Said martin

Usagi blinked and looked down at the shirted then realized she was not going anywhere since endymion made sure of that. He sent her to a fucking state hospital for the criminality insane. But she knew this man didn't do what he was accused of. He has a pure heart and soul, sure he would get along with hikaru and karou. Then it hit her she was married to this man and got speared from Pluto, she just dudnt remember why and how she was sent away. Usagi sighed she was stuck in a state institution with a guy who was or might be wrongly convicted for murder. Then she realized that she was sitting in his lap. But it was not hard to notice that he was aroused by her. Martin cleared his throat since no one checked on him no more. He was going to make her his. Martin laid her on her back but she whispered something. Martin hasn't felt the touch of a woman in a very long time, in which was his ex wife. He took notice that she was nervous for him to do this. He only pulled his pants down to reveal his large cock to her. Usagi eyes went wide from what he wanted . It upset her since she wanted it to.. martin took her hand and placed it on his cock as he closed his eyes at the feeling. Because when he touched that locket that belonged to her he got his memories back. This is some news his exwife did something to him to take him away from his real wife who is actually his some and daughter mother. But she stole t kids for herself. The woman named trista who is sailor Pluto. She told him her had twin sons when she found usagi. But not to show anything he knows when she is there.

"there nothing wrong wanting me to my little one. I know you remember me and I you. Pluto explained it all, but Your everything I wanted in a woman, let me make you mine again." Purred martin

When martin took her nod as yes. He stripped her from all of clothing he placed on her. As he kissed down her neck as he suckled the marking her as his. He the prince of asgard prince Mikhail. He ripped the pants off of her slender frame only to see her hips were wonderful to birth his children. Well more of his children He stuck his fingers into her only to hear her whimper. He cooed to her knowing she was afraid of the size of his giant cock, even though she does not remember it. he knew she would feel pain once he penetrated her. He knew she was ready for him. He covered her mouth as he entered her slowly. He kissed her tears away as he moved into and out of her. Hearing her moaned was a delight to here. She was made for his cock as he pounded into hard and fast only to spill his seed so deep into her as he made sure his seed would take root.

" sleep my little one I'm here for you. Your mine now. Well mine once again that is. No other male would touch you but me. You gave yourself to me" purred martin

Martin cleaned his little one up as he covered the two of them up. He picked up the locket and wondered and smiled to it. But it opened to reveal who she is and what she is. Then a woman with green hair told him to watch over her after she told him everything well basically showed him. She even showed their time together with the jealousy of the woman he is married to now. He understands all. but they are trying go find a way to get him released. This was something that he was not expecting.

_To be continued_

* * *

_authors note_

_for the ones who ask why my stories are not in order. it's because they are stories of their own. they are not connected. so I thought put it out there. and if anyone used grammar stories would be boring. _


End file.
